Talk:Daemon Empire of the North-East Fringe
I'M SORRY WHAT?! daemons, eldar, AND humans in the same empire? wtf is this shit? :O Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Slaanesh-worshipping Eldar who bartered their souls for immortality and to stay on the Crone Worlds when the Eye enveloped them, human cultists and manifested Daemons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : What he said but the Eldar worship Tzeentch for their immortality and for their soul's protection. Darth Jacobus 01:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, good. alough the Tau being in there is wrong, as the tau empire are nowhere near the northwest eastern fringe. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :To be fair now, they have a tendency to show up everywhere. Just look at the Worldwide Campaigns. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Errm, hmm, yea, i see your point, just give them a reason for being out that far, like i did for my tau sept. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I kinda back up Bolshack, just this once. the Tau wouldnt have a colony that large that far away from their borders, but otherwise it is an interesting concept. Ive never heard of Tzeentch worshipping Eldar, may be possible tho as they are still mortal, Run4 would have a better idea than me on it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :There were a few Chaos-worshipping Eldar groups. There's even a mention of them in the Crone World Mini Campaign for Inquisitor. A large Tau colony on the Northeast Fringe is a bit iffy though, I have to admit. Maybe shift it to being a breakaway group (by their own intent or otherwise) who got scattered after Medusa V? //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) (Clap) yey no fury, Now you got it, I think I have a very valid reason for my Sept being thrown across the galaxy though. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys, i'll give a reason for the Tau being that far out. Once i can think of one.... suggestions will be aprreciated. ThanksDarth Jacobus 04:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Id personally go with Run4's idea, read up on Commander Farsight/ O'Shovah, it'll give you an idea of it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Just re-read your Eldar section. Eldar become Aspect Warriors specifically to avoid the lure of Chaos. It gives them a focus that protects them from seduction by the Dark Gods. Developing new Aspects dedicated to Chaos on the other hand, is not out of the question, parodies of the real Aspect Temples. Khornate or Slaaneshi equivalents to the Howling Banshees, Nurgle's mockery of the Dark Reapers and so on. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Or, in a way, the Incubi being created as Commorragh's own twisted version of the Aspect Temples. --Lither 01:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. A twisted answer to the Eldar Aspect Temples. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Breakaway factions Necrus. They happen. Just look at Commander Farsight and his runaways. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Imperator, why does everyone assume all negative psykers are Blanks? They are Tau level negtives, one of the lowest of the low. Their only function are being oblivious to warp fluctuations. --Lither 22:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Would it be so simple... For Daemons, the end justifies the means. Who and whatever they can get to accomplish their plan is used. --Lither 07:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I sense the Ruinous Taint of Matt Ward....Valarian of Naples (talk) 00:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Err....no... 1 Elder rarely if ever turn to the chaos gods. They've fought too hard to save their souls to simply like a fickle child go nah I don't want my soul anymore. Second how can you be just north of the tau when they are the southern most corner of the ultima segmentum and yet still be the northeast. And Ta I don't even wanna toutch. Now let's get into all the other faction rules you breaking. 20 tomb worlds and these fuckers arnt all dead? Living hand and hand with daemons and these elder and humans arnt degraded and lost... billions of imperial forces a campaign of biblical porportians is this the 14th black crusade?Plaguenumber3 (talk) 02:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC)